fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Game, Set, Ma-gic/Quotes
:(Fairy World; The Fairy World Games) :Jorgen: Ladies and fragile boned gentlemen, welcome to another year of the Fairy World games! :(applauds) :Jorgen: It is a competition to see which fairy godparent has the most skills. And here they are. The fairies of Timmy Turner and his sister, Timantha, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. The godparents of Ivan Prestonovich and Chloe Carmichael, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny. The fairies of rich kids, Remy Buxaplenty and Trixie Tang, Juandissimo and Blonda. Last, but not least, the fairy of Betty Star and former con artist, Schnozmo. :(applauds) :Tooth Fairy: We've created three fair made games for our four main competitors. They are going to need help with their fairies to see which is the most qualified. Whoever has the best score will win this big trophy. :Timmy, Ivan, Remy, and Betty: Oooooo! :Jorgen: Let the games begin! ---- :Jorgen: Our first game will be to reach to the top of that really high basketball net while jumping on magical clouds to reach to the top. :Remy: Just how magical is it? :Betty: Enough for us to make a really high jump. :Ivan: Cool. :Poof: Well, might as well get started. :(Poof, Sunny, Juandissimo and Schnozmo turn to basketballs) :Jorgen: Okay, (wand glows moving the clouds) just have to move the clouds to good spots and the game starts now! :(Timmy, Ivan, Remy and Betty jump on the clouds with their fairies in basketball form) :Timmy: Too high! :(Remy nearly jumps to another cloud, but falls) :Remy: Too faaaar! (thuds) :Schnozmo: Almost there, Betty! :Ivan: Not so fast! :(Ivan jumps ahead of Betty and wins) :Sunny: Alright! We won! :Chloe: Go Ivan! :Betty: Lucky. :Tooth Fairy: Ivan Prestonovich wins round one! ---- :Astronov: The next game to play will be Fairy Fence. You four will have to gain your balance while trying to bump each other with us as fencing swords. :(Wanda, Neptunia, Blonda and Schnozmo turns to fencing swords) :Wanda: Wow, this looks pretty dangerous, but fun. :Mama Cosma: You can do it, Wanda! (to a fairy beside her) She can't really do it. :Timantha: Aaand, go! :(Big Daddy hits the bell; ding) :Big Daddy: a-ling. :(the kids try fencing each other with their fairies) :Blonda: Hey! Careful of the eyes. :Remy: Sorry, Blonda. (jumps and dodges Ivan but loses his balance and falls) :Trixie: Trampoline, stat! :(Juandissimo poofs up a trampoline for Remy to land safely) :Neptunia: That's one down! You're really gonna win that trophy for sure. :(Timmy bumps Ivan) :Timmy: You stand corrected! :(Betty bumps Timmy) :Betty: Tag, Turner! You're it. :(Timmy and Ivan lands on the trampoline) :Jorgen: And Betty wins round two! :Wanda: (transforms to fairy form) You guys okay? :Ivan: Yeah, we're fine. :Cosmo: Well, let's just hope your bones won't be shivering in the next round. :Wanda: Cosmo, don't tell them. :Cosmo: That the next round is a fear test. Of course I won't tell them. :(Trixie, Sunny, Chloe and Timantha smacks their heads) :Remy: Uh, we're standing right here. ---- :Neptunia: Okay, now, this last challenge, as Cosmo spoiled for you guys, is to face some scary stuff inside this big clown house that we've poofed up. :Juandissimo: You four will need to get inside and face us while we turn into creepy and horrifying things without screaming. Those who get scared, loses. :Sunny: The brave one gets the trophy. :(Timmy, Ivan, Remy and Betty walk inside the building and split up) :Timmy: Scary? Ha! Like I'm really gonna be scared of... :(Wanda and Blonda in old doll dresses) :Wanda and Blonda: Come and make a wish, Timmy. :(close up to Timmy's face) :Wanda and Blonda: Hurry,... :(camera closer to Timmy) :Wanda and Blonda: ...before Magical Build-Up turns us to dust. :Timmy: Please, I've sneaked into a lot of R rated movies, and I've seen worse. :Wanda: Well, we gave it a shot. :Remy: (reads) "Demons of the Underworld?" (looks and sees Timantha, Chloe and Trixie as zombie-like demons) :Timantha: Raaaughh! :Chloe: Nooo tressspassing! :Trixie: No souls, no service! :Remy: Snore. :(Ivan and Betty bumps into each other) :Ivan: You might as well scream right now. I'm going to win this. I've just got one in the first round. :Betty: And I've won the second. :Poof: (scary voice) And you'll lose the third. :Ivan and Betty: Huh? :(Poof and Sunny as a mix version of every monster) :Ivan and Betty: (hold on to each other) A giant monstrous creature of some sort, with fangs! :(heard screaming) :Schnozmo: Never heard Betty scream that loud before. :Jorgen: Looks like this round goes to both Timmy and Remy. :Tooth Fairy: A tie! :Astronov: It seems that everybody wins the trophy. :All: Yay! :Ivan and Betty: (terrified looks with sprigged up hair) Yay... ---- :Wanda: (poofs up the trophy) Looks like you've all won fair and square. :(Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda poof up) :Anti-Cosmo: (snatches the trophy) And lost fair and square too! :Anti-Wanda: I can't wait to stuff lots of food inside this here trophy. :(flies away laughing) :Jorgen: I've expected that to happen, that's why I've switched the real trophy with an exploding one. :(fake trophy blows up off-screen) :Anti-Cosmo: (heard) I should've seen that coming. :Tooth Fairy: Congratulations, to all four of you. :(Timmy, Ivan, Remy and Betty cheering of excitement) :Schnozmo: Well done! :Chloe: You've did great, Ivan. :Timantha: You too, Timmy. Good job, big brother. :Trixie: You did well too, Remy. Same to you, Betty. :Betty: Thanks. (to Timmy) You're such a brave hero, Timmy. (kisses Timmy on the lips) :Chloe: Good thing Tootie isn't around to see this. :Cosmo: What happens in Fairy World stays in Fairy World. :Ivan: What do you all say we celebrate by having something to eat? :Neptunia: I'm on it. :(accidentally poofs up a dragon) :Ivan: I said to eat, not to be eaten! :(dragon blows fire out of its mouth the everybody runs away screaming; the dragon looks at the screen and smiles) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts